War Is Not Always Fiery
by FrozenBadger
Summary: Elsa is now aware of hostile interests in not only her kingdom, but her sister Anna as well.
1. Cold War Coming

What Does The Autumn Hold?

(I'm typing this shit out on word pad, lord help me)

"You know this doesn't just end here, Anna." Said Elsa, lifting a cup of steaming tea from its rest. "These past events are going to cover more ground than the fastest horse ever could. From the sandy dunes of Arabia to even our own cousin's front porch, everyone will know what happened." Elsa looked down into the dark pool within her cup, her own reflection staring back at her with worried eyes.

Anna never took her eyes off of her sister, her brows knit together in worry. "I hoped you would never say that." Sighed Anna, idly stabbing at the cake on her plate, moving the icing around in little swirls. "Hans almost had our entire kingdom to himself. I still haven't gotten over the fact he left me to die in our fathers parlor room. He just snuffed out the fireplace and left, like that." Anna said, snapping her fingers.

The sisters locked eyes with each other, neither of them able to find any content within. Elsa broke first, looking down at the cooling tea in her hands, the soft steam lifting and fading into the air. Unlike Anna, Elsa now had questions in front of her, whose answers would be fragile, painful, or would cost her everything. While the celebration of Anna and Elsa's return went over well, huge cracks in the foundation of the kingdom had arisen. In just a matter of days Elsa was ousted to her entire kingdom, and not in the best of ways. Instead of handling the ordeal like a queen, she ran into the north mountain range with no food or water, and built an _Ice _Castle. Not only that, but she also had a behemoth of a snowman wondering about the mountain side, which had already scared a few hikers so badly their insides turned to liquids. While he was dancing about flinging magic, a scorned brat of the Southern Isles was somehow given open reign over her hold, and almost came away with the entire thing in his pocket. This same usurper tossed her in her very own dungeon, left her sister to die within her own walls, and then tried to cut her hair with a saber. If it wasn't for Anna's quick thinking, they both would be dead and buried below the depths of the fjord.

Elsa put her cup down back its saucer, folding her hands in her lap. She casted her eyes at Anna, who was now just stabbing at her cake like it owed her something. "Anna." Began Elsa, tilting her head down to catch Anna's attention. "I'm... I'm going to have to... go to war, I believe."

Anna's head shot up when she heard 'war' and looked at her sister incredulously. Even Anna knew they had barely a scrap of an Army, and their Navy fared even less than the ground forces.

"War, Elsa?" Anna forced out. "You are going to take Arendelle, the little bitty country that snuggled a sea at night, to war? With _who_, exactly, are you going to try to win against?"

"Weaselton." Said Elsa calmly, smoothing at her dress. "Weaselton attempted to assassinate me at the Ice Castle. The Duke sent two men who crossbows to 'end the winter'." Elsa caught her sisters look, sitting up straight. "Anna it has must done. We both almost died on our own land to two different people. I understand that a war against the Southern Isles would not bode well, and I don't intend to. Han's mother and father had no knowing of his back stabbing, nor do they claim to support him. Our only concern with him is that he goes renegade and tries to come back at us on his own. Not that his brothers would allow it..." Muttered Elsa, picking back up the tea-cup and drinking from it.

Anna did not seem enthusiastic at her sister becoming a warmonger. " You and I know there is more to war than just meeting on a battlefield and trading lines of fire. You have to feed, and transport, and then there would be the wounded..." Anna trailed off, setting her plate down on the small table in front of them. Anna had no taste for war, nor for loss. Just losing one of the castles ducklings caused her great grief, she couldn't even began on what to do if ships full of corpses and wounded were coming back to Arendelle.

"Besides Elsa, our Army isnt even that big! Weaselton has more allies than we do, no one will come to help Arendelle in a time of war if we are already outnumbered four to one." Cried out Anna, gesturing out the window at Arendelle proper beyond the gates.

"Rapunzel will help." Said Elsa, looking out the window at the town below, the towns folk going about their usual routines.

"Rapunzel." Anna said flatly, tilting her head down and looking at Elsa from over her nose. "Rapunzel, our other magically imbued cousin? That will go over well. Why don't we go ahead and bring her little gecko along as well. We can make him a general."

"Chameleon." Replied Elsa, looking at her sister fondly. "She has Chameleons, not geckos, Anna."

"Even with Rapunzel we still wouldn't have a Navy. Just how exactly do you plan on getting an entire army to and from where ever in the world you are going to send them. What are you going to do? Make them walk?" Anna spat out, throwing her hands into the hair and looking exasperated at her sister Elsa.

Elsa just smiled at her sister Anna, grasping the handle of the tea-pot.

"Maybe."


	2. Gears of War

What Does The Autumn Hold?

(Im typing this shit out on word pad, lord help me)

Chapter Two

Elsa politely drummed her finger against the table where she and Anna sat. Her generals and their secondaries were shouting and roaring at each other over the news that Elsa wanted to take their small kingdom to war. They of course took the news like stubborn old men; A beastly war of their own broke out along the table, involving many a hurtful words while fists were shaken at friend. Anna had warned Elsa to ease into the whole 'war thing' slowly.  
Elsa had been challenged by one of the older soldiers, who called her a witch. This of course caused Elsa to become insulted, and good things never came from that. Elsa held her Queenly composure, and simply stated that "This witch is your Queen, and your Queen is going to war."

At that point a colonel shouted "WAR?!" and the bickering began at once.

"My Queen," General Hjerd stood, brushing his military jacket with his hands as he spoke. General Hjerd was a highly decorated veteran from way back when he served under her father. The General stood a tall six-foot two, weighed as much as a horse and was just as fit. His uniform was always meticulously maintained, and it was a well-known fact he kept iron tweezers in his breast pocket to pluck of lint. His black hair was turning grey from the stress of military command, just as his eyes soft blue had turned steel from the horrors battle. The only part of him not surrendering to times assault was his beard, which he styled of the times of old, braided and tucked into his jacket. "Arendelle doesn't have a strong Navy, your Army is not as well armed, nor trained, as the men whom they will be facing. We are a trading kingdom, we wage war with silks and gems, not cannon and muskets." The rest of the staff grumbled their agreements, while others shouted their challenge at calling their soldiers weak and untrained. This caused another round of boisterous arguing, a cup was even thrown and a chair was almost raised. However, things again settled down, allowing another member to speak.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but i agree with General Hjerd." sighed Naval Commander Kherlisk, standing up from his chair. A chorus of pops and cracks resounded as he stood, his well aged spine and knees fighting against the weight of his well fed stomach. "We don't have the naval resources to ferry men to and fro, our armies would be lost as soon as they took to the water. Unless you're planning to defend your transport fleets with fishing boats, we would have no chance against Weaselton's response." This time most of the room agreed on this point. Many others chiming in over the abundance of sloops and galleys. One member even pointed out he even saw a longboat with a spear tied to the front in the bay.

Elsa knew this was coming, they would immediately look to the old ways of taking troops to their battlefields. Ships were always the main way that Arendelle transported soldiers and munitions to their allies, which were usually escorted by larger ships sent to do that duty. Not many commanders favored traveling by foot over the mountains, an unfortunate side effect of a trading country; The soles of feet that never see hard use always favor a way of less walking.

"I understand your concerns, but you would no longer be waging battles in traditional means." Elsa announced, placing her hand on the table in front of her. Anna's eyes lit up at the sight of Elsa's magic, just as they always did. Tendrils of frost and ice began to swirl away from Elsa's hand, working intricate designs onto the table top as she spoke. "Nor are you serving a normal Queen. With me we have alternative ways of getting where we need to be, an advantage that our enemy does not have."

"Yeah, you froze the entire harbor and the... Surrounding... O-ocean." Blurted Anna, trailing off to a whisper when Elsa turned and looked upon her, as well as the rest of the eyes in the room. She smirked her mouth and looked away from them all, her toes tapping on the carpet.

"Yes." Elsa replied, smiling at Anna. She turned and looked at her staff before her. "I froze the harbor, the ships, and even the very sky itself." She said quietly, the room becoming eerily quieter as her magic continued its icy march across the table. Soon it began to resemble of map of Arendelle and its surrounding neighbors, astounding the men at the table. While some of them looked at Elsa with awe, or admiration, others looked at her with disdain or distrust. Favorably, neither Hjerd or Kherlisk were ones who looked negatively. Kherlisk was however beginning to get nervous as the frost poked and prodded the air around his stomach, gently sucking it in away from the table's edge.

"If you look here," Elsa pointed at Arendelle, the location gently glowing bright white as she did, "We are completely surrounded by mountains all around, meaning most of our enemy forces will try to arrive by either the beaches on the outside of the fjord, or will try to go on foot through the mountains." Elsa pointed at all these locations, paying close attention to the well-known passages in the mountains and the long, pebble beaches that ran as a boundary between hard earth and rolling seas. Elsa placed her index finger on Arendelle, and the her other finger on Weaselton. Slowly, a thick strip of ice began to slowly form, inching its way along the table top.

"What I plan to do, gentlemen, is to freeze the water a little less dramatically than before." Elsa assured, the thick strip of ice crawling ever more toward her other finger. "Instead of having to build, borrow, or use ships, we are going to simply march our troops there. Using my gift, i am going to construct a thick road of ice, leading directly to our objective. This road will not only have a chest high wall, but it will also have towers, spill ways, bridges, and its very own guards."

One of the older staff members hobbled up to his feet and slammed his hands against the table, the affront causing the frost to whirl at his direction defensively. "_ICE _Road?! _ICE_ Walls?_ ICE_ Guardians?! Do you take us as fools! Why should we trust a DAMNED magical fairy road to move cannon and men? Horse and Supplies? How do we know they wont just crash into the ocean when the sun comes out?!" The old staff member crowed out, his eye glasses falling from his face and sliding across the ice covered table.

Elsa did not take kindly to his interruption, nor did she take kindly to his lack of faith in her magic. She picked up her finger from Arendelle and formed it into a fist. The table roared with color and spines of ice erupted from the table, the spines crackling with energy as they sprang forth, surrounding the edge of the table. Anna gasped while the staff members pushed away from the table, some stumbling and falling. Elsa slammed her fist into the table, causing another shock wave of ice and raw power to surge into the table, effectively splitting it in two. The amount of unleashed energy coming from Elsa engulfed the room, covering every surface in frost and ice. Snowflakes glowed from within the ice, deep red, mirroring the rage their mistress felt.

"_I am the Ice Queen!_" Roared Elsa. The snowflakes ember tone dulled to a deep blue as Elsa calmed. "I am not a court conjurer or a road side magician. I build a castle in the mountains that still stands. I bring life to the snow and have it do my bidding. I control the very element that surrounds you now. If i say we will march to war on a road of ice, _WE ARE GOING TO DO SO."_

Elsa stood before her staff, watching their reactions. Anna stood wide-eyed, watching her sister take command like a true queen. Her very being radiated power to the point many of the men could not even meet her eyes, instead looking down at the table that snapped in two just by the strike of her hand. Naval Commander Kherlisk's bulging belly was currently held hostage by one of Elsa's spikes. It had sprung up into his jacket, skirting under the buttons, and was holding him almost an inch from the ground, his gilded leather boots scrapping the ground as he kicked like a child.

The only person who held Elsa's piercing stare was General Hjerd. He didn't only hold it, but he held it with a smile. The Queen he saw before him was one that held her head like her mother, but had the fists of her father. General Hjerd knew she would not falter in the face of defeat, or over step herself in victory. That, and she would freeze the entire south into a new ice age before she ever let her sister come to harm.

"My _Queen." _General Hjerd began, struggling to talk through the grin on his face. "I have never seen anyone come back from ole' Gourdy attempting to trample on their argument."

Elsa could not help but smile as well, Anna's own cheeky grin erupting onto her face.

General Hjerd continued. "If you can assure us that your plan will go through well, I will support you the entire way. You have a confidence in you that i have not seen in a very, very long time. As a matter of fact..." General Hjerd paused, running his thumb along the side of his jaw. "The last time I saw that look, it was one your father wore."

Elsa and Anna's eyes softened at the mention of their father, and even General Hjerd had to look down for a moment at his memory. Elsa nodded her head at General Hjerd, while Anna reached over slowly, sliding her hand under Elsa's. Elsa linked her fingers with Anna's.

"I know I can count on you, General Hjerd." Anna said with her head held high.

General Hjerd began to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud crash. Naval Commander Kherlisk fell to the ground with a heavy thump, the icicle that held him crashing beside him. Kherlisk rolled like a stone onto his stomach and jumped up, pulling his jacket back down over his belly. Elsa couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle while Anna buried her mouth in her shoulder, muffling her own laughter. General Hjerd blinked at Kherlisk, folding hands in front of him.

"And you, Commander Kherlisk?" General Hjerd asked, raising his brow quizzically.

"Oh, oh very good yes, I agree." He said, pushing his chest out. A button from his jacket shot across the room, and hit Anna in the cheek.


	3. Arendelle Ice Road

What Does The Autumn Hold?

(Im typing this shit out on word pad, lord help me)

Chapter Three

"I believe that went well." Elsa murmured with a grin, looking over at Anna as they walked down the hallway, arms interlinked. General Hjerd had great confidence in Elsa, and she relished that fact like a child that got what they wanted for Yule. Naval Commander Kherlisk, even though he said other wise, still gave off waves of doubt. The rest of the board rallied behind General Hjerd, all of them giving a personal oath to follow Elsa in her up coming battle. Anna and Elsa continued to walk down the hall, turning the corner into the kitchens. They had spent more time in the room listening to the staff members than Elsa ever spent speaking, as well as going over the plan with General Hjerd. Elsa attempted to catch Naval Commander Kherlisk, but he fled the room as fast as his little legs could waddle. Elsa and General Hjerd had a long discussion over finding a better Naval Commander that could hold his own in battle, as well as drawing up soldiers and garrison commanders for the bridge. They both discussed the Arendelle Ice Bridge for a long time, even Anna tossing in some good ideas. One that stuck was adding a citadel a mile from the beginning of the road, armed with cannon and a draw bridge in case they received ground forces from an opposing front.

General Hjerd smiled at Anna when she mentioned a citadel, even asking if Anna wanted to command her idea and have men under her. Anna laughed, saying no, but even Elsa could tell the idea was still bouncing around in her sisters head. However the only thing going through Elsa's mind was food, and tea, nice dark tea with cream.

After asking one of the kitchen staff for a platter, some cakes and a pot of tea, both the sisters sat down at a table and just looked at each other for a time. Elsa finally broke the silence, smiling. "I can see you, standing all proud on your own little fort." Elsa laughed out, placing her hand over her sisters. "Saber glinting in the morning sun, giving a speech to your men as cannon roared all around you. Very fitting of my little red haired warrior princess sister."

Anna gave her sister a confused look. "I don't think you could have fit any more adjectives in that sentence, even if you tried."

Anna and Elsa laughed together, Anna having to cover her face to smother a snort. Anna and Elsa cherished these small moments, they had been so absent in their past that it was like a small gift when they got the opportunity. The two sisters continued to chit chat, Kristoff even wormed into the conversation from Anna's side.

"While I do agree that he is a much better choice than Hans, leaving me to die and all, I dont think he is going to have much of a part in the war. I plan on keeping him close and safe, last thing i want is some Weasel putting lead in him." Anna titled her head at her sister. "Speaking of the subject... What exactly are _you_ going to do? You cant be a Warrior Queen without a Warrior _King._"

Elsa just stared at her sister, tapping the top of her hand with the finger of her other hand. Elsa never even thought of it, nor did she ever want to. The coronation alone almost caused her to freeze her country into an ice burg just from the stress alone. The thought of marriage on its own made the air about her dance with the glittering sparkle of ice forming. Its not that she didn't _want_ to marry, she just didn't think ill of either gender. As part of her child hood, she spent many a day sitting at the window, watching the people below. Her books told her that people came in pairs, and those pairs always came like a pair of magnets: A North, and a South. But one day at her window, she watched two of the towns women meet in the square, not unlike any other day. The part that made this day an important one in Elsa's mind, was that they did not follow the usual routine. Elsa remembers watching them look over their shoulders, and sneaking away behind a building, coating themselves in the protective embrace of deep shadows. Elsa had to cup her hands to her eyes to see them, but she saw them defiantly kiss. The sight had startled Elsa, but she continued to look on in fascination. The two sat in the shadows for some time, just holding each other. It took a passer by to split them apart, the two women acting like they were picking flowers in the cool shade.

While she still felt the flutter when a gentleman payed her attention, she felt a deeper, guiltier butterfly when she spotted a fair faced woman who smiled at her. Her childhood was riddled with instances like this, finally making Elsa to come to a mental epiphany that she liked both poles of the magnet. The injuring fact was that one pole was not allowed to be seen with, heard with, nor could the pole be married and be her co-queen. Her sister Anna fell within her different since of thinking, but not as far as one would assume. Elsa loved her sister more than the smell of snow, but she was her sister, and there's a special kind of love that comes with the title. But the nagging thought of her not having a fair shake in who she wanted to marry still picked at her brain."_Well... i am queen now... maybe it is time for a change?"_ Elsa thought to herself, finally raising her hand to answer Anna. She was stalled by one of the kitchen staff rolling forward a tray with her tea and her dinner. Anna never looked away from her sister, knowing there was some kind of underlying issue that had to be addressed. Elsa of course kept her attention on the food being placed in front of her, the amount of energy she expended in the meeting room had left her famished. The kitchen worker finished, wished them a good meal, and walked back through the door.

Elsa instantly went for the tea, pouring herself a cup while Anna starting in on the finger foods. Even with a cheek full of food she kept curiously glancing at her sister. She was always so quiet and reserved, every action being one of elegance and grace. Anna could only wish for such, as she was more of a rhino, crashing into things, getting stuck in small spaces, and chewing with her mouth open. The two famished sisters sat quietly, just enjoying the company of each other as they ate. Again, such things were so rare that they didnt even need to talk to each other to enjoy the moment. Anna and Elsa never had the opportunity to to take the small things for granted, the choice never came. After Elsa had finished her last cup of tea and Anna had had her fill of pastries, the two sisters stood. They again linked arms, and began their walk down the hallways to the bedrooms. As they walked, they passed by the open windows of the castle, cool wind fluttering their clothes as they passed. The sun was drawing down behind the mountains, casting their jagged shadows on the city below. Elsa's eyes scanned the harbor, quickly filling with ships as they came into port for the night. _"We really are so small..."_ She thought to herself, noting the difference of warships to fishing vessels. At the mouth of the harbor _Tradoc Magaw_ sat, her gun laden starboard deck facing out into the sea. Her sister ship _Dougan_ lay near the harbor fort. While both ships were heavily armed frigates, _Dougan_ did not have the same amount of heavy cannon. These were the only true warships that Arendelle could claim, the rest of the Navy consisting of more lightly armed brigantines and sloops. "_This is why i have to have the element of surprise."_ Thought Elsa. "_I can freeze their entire ports and take away the __advantage the bloated war ships of Weaselton have."_

After a time of walking and idle chatter about the days events, Anna and Elsa came to the doors of their rooms. They bid each other good night, and went to bed

-)(-

* * *

The sun rose the next morning with the heavy air of knowing, its deep morning red crawling upon the land. Arendelle glittered in the morning light, the night's dew sparkling on the roof tops as if the entire city had been dusted with diamonds. Elsa was awoken by the sparkle of Arendelle, her fair hair shimmering as the sun crawled up into her window.

Elsa was never a heavy sleeper. The constant panic attack of maintaining her powers as a child always proved to make her brain active even while she slumbered. Elsa groaned, kicking away at the covers while stretching her arms above her head. Her stretching arms grasped the posts of her beg, pulling her up into a sitting position. Elsa squinted, glaring out the window that framed the rising sun, roaring now above the mountains in its victory over the morning. Arendelle shined below the sun, its inhabitants waking up to continue their lives, just as they did every morning. Bakers baked bread, fisherman pushed away from the dock, and shop windows opened with a flourish, dripping with quickly drying water.

Soft carpet cushioned Elsa's toes as she got out of bed, padding across the room to her wardrobe. With the plan she had, there was no need for fancy dresses or regal shoes. Nor was there a place for socks, for the water would be warm... for a moment. Elsa grinned mischievously, suddenly gaining her wind as she slipped in a very light purple summer dress. Elsa pushed open the door to her room with a gleeful might, the doors softly jarring against the walls with an echoing wack. The two attendants outside her quarters jumped with alarm, both the poor souls jumping a few inches into the air with surprise. Elsa gathered herself, placing her hands folded on her stomach while her bare feet came together.

"I need to see General Hjerd and all attending members of the meeting yesterday. I will be at the harbor entrance on the docks, they will be expected at once." Elsa said calmly, starting forward with a beaming smile on her face. Excitement flurried inside of her with without care, her very blood bubbling with energy. This would be a monumental morning, a morning that a single person would not forget for decades to come. On the mountain, no one witnessed the fractals burst up to the sky around her, coming together like a living thing. No one knew the beauty she could bring forth from the very air, magical ice that did not melt or waver in the face of mother nature.

Elsa's calm steps soon evolved into a gleeful skip, propelling her down the hallway to Anna's room. The doors flew open with a boom, and Elsa jumped onto Anna's bed, jumping about it like they both did as children.

"Lets. Build. An. Ice. Bridge!" Elsa shouted, dropping down onto her knees with a bounce. Anna grumbled and slapped fruitlessly at her sister, groaning with more vocal refusals to crawl from bed. No matter how much Elsa shook or jiggled Anna, she refused to stir from within her blanket nest. This of course did not deter Elsa, her hands wrapping around Anna's foot. Anna's own hands flew to her best post, holding firm as Elsa pulled at her feet.

"Get out of bed, Anna!" Giggled Elsa, flopping her sister against the bed over and over to dislodge her. On the fourth bounce Anna's grip slipped, her and Elsa tumbling back onto the floor. While Anna growled with her face in the carpet, Elsa rebounded back up with her hands on her hips in victory. It took some bribing, but eventually Anna was dressed and on her way with Elsa, the exhilaration flowing from her sister back to her and jolting her awake quicker than any smell or sound. The pair ran out from the gates, laughing together as if they were once again children on an adventure. While they ran together through the town, Anna was filled in on the plan by Elsa. The anticipation only grew within the two sisters when the cries of gulls and fisherman alike grew louder and louder. The crash of waves and the smell of salty sea air harkened the arrival of the sisters to the trading docks of Arendelle. The first haul of the days fish was already flapping in great bins upon the docks, the ships that brought them saddled against the dock as sailors chatted amongst themselves.

The presence of the Queen and Princess did not go unnoticed for long. Captain Hoff of the fishing vessel _Bølge Skjære_ spotted the white gold hair of the Queen as she and her sister ran down the stairs to the trading docks. At first he was not sure if he was seeing correctly, but her voice carried further than the sound of the gulls and over the curses of sailors battling raucous fish. Captain Hoff called down to his first mate, who pipped a screeching call from his whistle. All heads instantly snapped to the direction of the _Bølge Skjære_. Fish were dropped instantly and hats were doffed as eyes caught sight of the Queen of Arendelle.

"Good morning." Shouted Elsa, linking arms with Anna as they both walked barefoot down the wooden planks of the dock. All of the sailors launched from their ships down onto the dock, the thuds of boots resonating the air. Elsa greeted the sailors standing before her, but made sure they knew this was not an informal visit. Elsa ordered all ships away from the dock, as well as their feisty fish, and to sit out in the open water near the walls. All of the sailors answered at once with _"Yes, my Queen!"_ and ran off to their ships. Cod, Halibut, and Mackerel had a brief lesson in flight as they were tossed back onto the decks of the ship from below, the sailors on board quickly shoving them back down in the ice filled holds that they once called home. After all the fish were reloaded casting lines were tossed away, and every water traveling craft were pushed away from the dock, making slow head way to the safety zone away from the docks.

The Queen and Princess were soon accompanied by General Hjerd and all his staff. Naval Commander Kherlisk made an appearance, even if it was from atop the stair case to the trading docks surrounded by a small guard detail. General Hjerd came forward to stand beside Elsa.

"My Queen." Began General Hjerd, leaning down slightly and speaking just soft enough so only Anna and Elsa could hear.

"The people are watching."


	4. The Frozen Forge

What Does The Autumn Hold?

(Im typing this shit out on word pad, lord help me)

Chapter Four

General Hjerd's words didnt quite strike home to Elsa until she cocked her head behind her. Elsa gasped as the weight of all the eyes of Arendelle settled on her, each person watching her intently. The people filled the walls almost three deep, crowing around so they could all get a piece of the wonder that was about to happen before their very eyes. The bravest of the population had taken the long hike up to the Crystal Castle within the mountains, bringing back stories of its wonder and glory to the less iron willed in town. Word traveled quickly when the locals had spotted Elsa and Anna frolicking down to the docks, and when the higher command of the Arendelle Army and Navy followed, naturally the rest of the town followed as well.

The walls of the town filled quickly, with the over flow of bodies spilling down to the very sand of the beaches. Those who didnt want to fight against the waves of people, instead took to the very waves of the ocean in their little row boats, taking up position along side their fishing boat brothers. The only sound present was the lap of the waves at the shore, and the hush of the wind as it passed along. The entire city seemed to hold its breath, watching and waiting.

Elsa turned back to the dock, the mother of her ice road. She heard Anna make a small sound, and she turned her head to her sister. Elsa smiled confidently to Anna, reaching over to playfully ruffle her hair, making Anna smile and swat at Elsa's braid.

Elsa strode forward, calling forth the ice that resided within her soul. The wind instantly picked up, whipping her braid behind her into a frenzy. Elsa stopped half way down the dock, tilting her head forward and closing her eyes. She held her hands before her, a bright blue crystal forming between her hands while the powers of winter hummed around her. Fist sized snow flakes slowly rotated around Elsa, pulsing with energy as she summoned. With a crack akin to that of lightening a rod of pure ice shot down from the crystal, splintering the wood of the dock as it burrowed deep down into the water, embedding itself to the sand and mud of the harbor floor. The dock groaned with displeasure as Elsa furrowed her brow, funneling more power into the slowly growing crystal. A shockwave boomed from within the water, shuddering the waves above. Great icy pillars, perfectly round and coursing with veins of pure blue ice, slowly rose from the ocean. Two by two they rose up, towering above the dock and displacing water with great gusts of snow and frost. The pillars continued to rise as far as the eyes could see, stretching out into the ocean to the very watery border of Arendelle.

Fluffy white clouds filled the sky, casting a mild shadow onto the people watching. Many a citizen shuddered in the drop of temperature, pulling clothing tight to themselves while some sent children running home to retrieve coats. The air seemed to crackle with raw, uncontrolled power. Elsa was washed in the glow of the crystal to the point that people had to look away as if they had looked into the sun. Elsa bared her teeth as she forced more and more power into the crystal, pushing the tips of her fingers into the surface. The crystal erupted when Elsa touched it, a fierce radiant light exploding along the pillars. Blocks of ice began to form, slamming into place with might booms. The blocks formed walls twelve feet deep and twenty feet high, some breaking off to form grand towers with crystalline roofs and windows so clear it seemed that they were made of the finest glass. The wall carried on until the road ended at the border, with two mighty anti-siege towers resting on each side. Just before the ancient walls of Arendelle's harbor a citadel erupted forth from the ocean, the ocean bubbling away as if a glacier itself was rising up.

(WIP)


End file.
